She Didn't Want Love, Just To Be Needed Was Enough
by The Lovely Ghost a Broken Doll
Summary: She didn't want the ties that bound them together. She hated him for using her, but to be needed, that was all she could have ever asked for from him. He may not have loved her like a normal man should, but he did love her, she just didn't want it. He needed her, and that kept her at his side and that was all he ever wanted.


Hey The Lovely Ghost is back! I'm really trying to post more for everyone but I just can't seem to keep away from my boyfriend (pathetic right?) and I have so much work to post, I'm literally drowning in all the papers of written stories for you guys. I'm trying though so please enjoy! I wrote this a few years ago but forgot to post it so here you go! Love you all!

-The Lovely Ghost.

She heard them all whisper behind her back.

[Who wasn't though?]

They talked about her like she wasn't there and said awful things beside her.

[She was invisible to them.]

School had no meaning anymore except to be shunned and hated.

[She never liked going anyways.]

She never understood why they disliked her, what about her made them so cruel?

[Always afraid of what you don't understand.]

It was better than being at home though.

[The menace lived there with her and no one saved her when she needed it.]

That's why she took her time getting there, hoping the monster was gone or sleeping drunk.

[God didn't like her that much though.]

As she walked in the door, she could hear its wretched voice and she froze.

[No one ever came to save her.]

He was laughing about something; she could tell his friends were there.

[Sneak by, hope he doesn't hear you.]

She was never lucky enough to get by without him seeing or hearing her.

[She cried and screamed, hit and kicked but could never get away from that awful man.]

_'Don't be like that.'_ He'd always say.

[He just wanted to hurt her.]

_'Just relax, I promise I won't hurt you.' _He'd whisper to her to calm her down.

[He knew she didn't like it when he did this, he liked to torture her.]

_'Be a good girl for me baby.' _He would say as his lips sought out her own.

[He never actually liked it when she was good; he never wanted obedience when he was like this.]

_'Won't you play nice with me?' _His breath reeked of vodka and other liquors.

[He doesn't like to play nice with her; he makes her bleed that pretty color crimson whenever he can.]

_'Baby, don't be like that. You know I love you.' _He always said, he knew she would stop resisting to that.

[That abomination doesn't even know the meaning of love.]

She knew he didn't love her, she was a drug of choice for him and she liked being needed, not loved.

[She was never loved though, so why change that now?]

He begins to kiss her, though she kisses him back, she's not really in it.

[She was never into it though; she never wanted a loving relationship so she got this instead.]

He bites her lower lip sharply, pulling her thoughts back to him, running his tongue over the blood.

[She was always there for him, she let him bleed her dry and cause her pain, because he **_needed _**her.]

She doesn't hold back the moan that slips from her mouth to his own.

[He liked to hear her sounds when he was sadistic, to hear her cry out in pain or pleasure.]

She can't take the overwhelming desire inside her body anymore, coursing in her veins like fire.

[She never said she wanted love, she just liked his touch, no one else's though.]

She tangles her hands in she somewhat long, pitch black tresses, pulling him closer to her body.

[Poor, lovely ghost was addicted to him in more ways than one.]

He was grinning, she felt it, it didn't matter though, she lived for him, to serve him.

[He owned her, she was always meant to be his and his alone.]

She crushed her smaller body closer to his much taller and muscular one, she needed to feel him.

[She had gotten twisted inside his sick mind and was catching the contagion.]

She pulls away to breathe, her eyes wide open.

[She wants to see his eyes, to memorize every shade of color, every detailed line, everything.]

His own, deep, vibrant green eyes stare into her's, he knows she's obsessed with his eyes, always has.

[She wants to stare at those eyes forever, their unusual coloring fascinates her.]

He forces their mouths together again, his tongue breaking past her lips into her own mouth.

[He needs the physical contact or else he thinks she isn't real.]

She means everything to him in a twisted way, he needs her to help him stay somewhat sane and she needed him to keep her somewhat **in**sane.

[He pulled her deeper inside his mind, she had to be like him, she **will **be.]

She doesn't want to fight back against him anymore; she lets him do as he pleases now.

[Why fight what you asked for?]

She knows he's bad for her, but they're one and the same, they're perfect together.

[Two sick halves made whole.]

His kisses become deeper, more aggressive and she can't help but moan and gasp from them.

[He made her feel **_alive _**again, she was **needed**.]

They were both considered corpses to their family, so they began to see each other as more then friends.

[They needed one another so the connected much more than needed.]

He was her insanity, what kept her moving instead of being the corpse they saw her as, he kept her alive inside and kept her blood pump, her heart racing with every intimate touch.

[She was **needed** by him after all, and that was all she wanted.]

She didn't want love, just to be needed was enough.

[He **_needed_** her.]

Not love, just needed.

[He **_needs_** her.]

The dear lovely ghost was needed by someone and that was all she wanted.

[**_Need_**.]

The pain was worth the ecstasy of being worth something to him.

[He **_wanted _**her.]

The spilled blood was worth it all.

[He **_wants _**her.]

Without him, she was an empty shell of who she once was.

[He still needs her now.]

Too bad for him though, the lovely ghost he once held in his arms and kissed was no longer the same. Tainted by others, she was no longer the same girl he obsessed over. She was forever missing from reality. Her heart ripped from her chest, beats in his own. She's pretending to be in love, maybe he'll let her live out this nightmare she must live in.

[No.]

He **_NEEDS _**her.

[And he'll get her.]

Well, how was it? Please review me if you think I should do another one to this.

Thank you all and if you have any questions about this I can answer them in the sequel if I do one of private message me because I will not explain them if you write it in a review. Love you all!

-The Lovely Ghost.


End file.
